On Cold Wings
by MaygenLynn
Summary: Months after Bane's reign of terror, Gotham is anything but peaceful. With the Blackgate criminals still on the loose, and a new super-villain invading Gotham, The Black Swan and Gotham's newest vigilante, Nightwing sure have their work cut out for them. See how Rosalie and John handle a new nemesis with the Batman gone. Relationships, and revealed secrets ensured. R&R. SEQUEL.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello Batman and John Blake fans! This is the sequel to my story I Will Rise Up. If you haven't read that, I would go back and read that story before you start this one. For those of you, who have read I Will Rise Up, welcome back! Here is the highly anticipated sequel that you've been waiting for. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan… Even though I'd really like to. If I did I would put much more John Blake in the movie. And my characters would most definitely be added.

**-OCW-**

The Black Swan smirks when she manages to take John down, for the seventh time since they started training that afternoon.

"Are you even trying?" she asks, chuckling a bit when he glares at her.

"Do you really think the criminals running around here are going to be as good at fighting as you are?" John asks, standing back up.

"That's flattering, but you have to be prepared for _anything_," Rosalie sighs.

"Yeah, yeah. How's it going out there by yourself?" John asks bitterly, and Rosalie smirks a bit.

"You ask that question everyday, and everyday you get the same answer. Fine. And I know how bad you want to be out there too, but you're not doing anything until you beat me spectacularly in a fight. Now, again," Rosalie says, moving into a fighting stance. John sighs, and glares a bit. He throws a well aimed punch at her face, but Rosalie catches his fist, much to John's dismay.

"Wrong," she says, pushing his fist away. "Never aim for the face first. Chest, stomach, or knees," she advises John, who nods. "Try again."

John aims a kick at Rosalie's legs, which she easily blocks. He doesn't let the failed kick deter him though and he throws a punch at Rosalie's side, which to her surprise lands. She grits her teeth from the force of the blow, and block's John's oncoming punch to her jaw, and easily kicks John's legs out from under him, sending him back down to the floor.

"Better," Rosalie compliments, holding her side.

"Sorry about that," John says, standing back up.

"Sorry? Are you going to apologize to the criminals you take down too?" Rosalie asks mockingly. She smirks when John narrows his eyes at her. "Don't apologize to me when you land a hit, or even beat me. I'm your opponent. When you hurt me, you should feel good. No more apologizing," Rosalie says. John nods. "Now, block me."

John nods, and looks intently at Rosalie. John easily blocks a punch aimed at his chest, and a kick aimed at his knee. She lands a fierce punch to John's stomach, knocking the breath out of him, but much to Rosalie's approval, he doesn't let it stop him.

"Good, now hit me back," Rosalie orders, throwing another punch at John's stomach. John kicks Rosalie's fist away, and returns a punch to Rosalie's stomach. Rosalie immediately aims a punch at John's face, but he catches her wrist, and twists her arm around her back, and forces her to the ground. John lets her go, and stands up straight, feeling proud of himself. Rosalie hauls herself to her feet, and looks at John approvingly.

"I knew you had it in you," Rosalie says, proudly.

"Thanks," John says.

"What time is it?" Rosalie asks, snatching up two bottles of water off of a table, and tossing one to John. John catches the water bottle and picks up his cell phone from the pile of his things by the side wall. His eyes widen briefly when he sees the time.

"Damn. It's 4:50. I have to go," John says. Rosalie nods and walks across the small bridge to the computers.

"Have fun on your date," the Black Swan calls out, taking a seat in the chair available. "Same time tomorrow."

"Alright," John says, as the platform takes him down to the ground level of the Bat Cave. Rosalie watches as John exits the cave, and she turns on her heel and quickly walks back across the bridge to the training area. She finds the small piece of the cave that she can remove, and she takes off her right glove. She presses her thumb on the small pad, and a light quickly scans her thumb print. A hidden door opens to the left of her, and Rosalie replaces the piece of rock that hides the pad. She exits the cave, and once outside, she presses a button that re-closes the door.

Rosalie walks to her black Mercedes and once inside the car, she quickly changes out of her Black Swan outfit which has had some vast improvements, into a pair of sweatpants, a tank top, hooded sweatshirt, and sneakers. She places her Black Swan outfit which now consists of a black, leather-like spandex corseted jumpsuit has feathers lining the top, most comfortable heeled boots, leather gloves that reach past her elbows, and a utility belt that she didn't bother putting on for John's training.

Once Rosalie is completely changed, she inserts the key into the ignition of the car, and drives the car down the woodland path leading back to the main streets of Gotham. Ten minutes of driving later, she arrives at the hotel that contains the Penthouse she's been living in and parks in her reserved space. She locks up the car as she exits, and shuts the driver's side door behind her. She enters the hotel, smiling a greeting to the receptionists at the front desk. She enters the elevator and presses the top button, and enjoys the silence of the minute long elevator ride. During her ride in the elevator, she receives a text. She takes her phone out of her sweatpants pocket, and smiles when she sees that the message is from Bruce.

'_**How did he do today?' **_

'_Better than usual.' _ Rosalie responds.

'_**Selina says to have fun on your date tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.'**_

'_Will do.' _Rosalie texts back, chuckling. Rosalie puts the phone back in her pocket as the elevator doors open. Rosalie is greeted by the pleasant face of Alfred.

"Good afternoon, Miss Rosalie," Alfred says.

"Afternoon, Alfred," Rosalie says with a smile.

"When will Mister Blake be arriving?" Alfred asks, as Rosalie heads to her bedroom.

"Around 5:30. He maybe a little late. Training ran kind of late today," Rosalie responds, before shutting the door to her room. She sets her duffel bag

Rosalie changes into a pair of jeans and a red top. She quickly applies a bit of eyeliner and mascara. She puts on a bit of strawberry flavored Chapstick, and leaves her room.

"You think this looks alright?" Rosalie asks Alfred, gesturing to her outfit.

"I think it looks wonderful for a casual date, Miss Rosalie," Alfred says, and Rosalie nods thankfully. "I take it by your delayed arrival; Mister Blake's training has improved?"

"It has. Not really surprising. We've been at it for a month and a half, working nearly everyday," Rosalie says, following Alfred into the kitchen. She walks to the refrigerator and takes out a can of Cherry Pepsi, and opens it, taking a long drink. Rosalie cocks an eyebrow when the room phone rings and watches as Alfred reaches for it and answers.

"Yes?" Alfred answers, and pauses for a few moments. "Yes, we're expecting him. Thank you," Alfred says into the receiver, and hangs the phone up. "It seems that Mister Blake has arrived early."

"Oh, good," Rosalie says, with a wide grin. A few minutes later the elevator doors open and John steps into the Penthouse. Rosalie smiles at him and John smiles back.

"Hey," he greets, wrapping his arms around her waist, and giving her a small kiss on the lips. Rosalie wraps her arms around his neck and returns the kiss.

"Hey," she responds. "You're early," she observes.

"I couldn't wait to see you," he says, and Rosalie chuckles.

"How sweet," Rosalie says.

"Hey, Alfred," John greets the man, and Rosalie unwinds her arms from around his neck, and turns to face the blue-eyed man, who smiles at the couple. John removes one of his arms from Rosalie's body, but keeps one arm securely around her waist.

"Good evening, Mister Blake," Alfred says.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Rosalie asks John.

"I'm not sure, I thought maybe we could go bowling or something," John says, looking down at his girlfriend.

"What so you can lose?" Rosalie asks, with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" John asks, raising both of his eyebrows, and Rosalie grins.

"I'll get my jacket," Rosalie says, and makes her way over to the coat rack, and grabs her leather jacket off of its hook. She pulls her jacket on and smiles at Alfred. "I'll be back a little later Alfred."

"Have fun Miss Rosalie," Alfred says as John presses the elevator button. The doors immediately open and the couple step inside. Rosalie throws Alfred one last wave, which he returns, and presses the 'Lobby' button. When John and Rosalie reach the lobby, they casually make their way through, John's arm around Rosalie's shoulders, and Rosalie's arm around John's waist. They exit the hotel, and John leads Rosalie to his car and opens the passenger side door for her. She smiles at him and enters the car, putting on her seatbelt on as John closes the door.

The two sit in a comfortable silence as John drives to the bowling alley. He keeps one hand on the steering wheel, while the other hand is gently grasped in Rosalie's resting on her lap. When they arrive at the bowling alley, the couple both climbs out of the car.

"Prepare to lose," Rosalie says to John, who laughs.

"We'll see," he says, holding the door open for Rosalie. She smiles a bit and ducks under John's arm to enter the building. The two of them both rent shoes, and Rosalie picks out a red ball, while John picks a black one. They pick a lane and sit down behind the monitor. John enters his name first and moves to let Rosalie enter hers. Rosalie smirks a bit, and raises an eyebrow while she enters the word 'Winner' where her name should go. Unfortunately for Rosalie, John catches this.

"Hey, no," he says, and pushes her hand away and presses the backspace button. The two of them childishly start shoving each other, Rosalie trying to fix her 'name', and John trying to erase it. Eventually, one of them presses the 'enter' button so Rosalie's name says 'Winneasfktlbla'.

"Great. Now my name is Winne..., uh… something. Oh well, it still has the word 'win' in it," Rosalie says, nodding her head once. John rolls his eyes, and chuckles a bit. Rosalie gestures for John to go first, and she smirks until he coincidentally gets a strike, making her frown. He walks back over to the bench and takes a seat next to her.

"Beat that Winne," John says, and Rosalie narrows her eyes at him.

"Fine, I will," she says, and stands up. She picks up her ball and stands at the end of the lane.

"You look good up there," John calls out as Rosalie prepares to roll the ball. She freezes and glares at him.

"Don't distract me!" she warns him, and he raises his hands in a 'surrender' gesture, while smirking. She shakes her head a bit, and faces the lane again, fighting back a smile.

Thirty minutes later John and Rosalie are sitting at a table in the bowling alley, John smirking victoriously, and Rosalie pouting.

"So," he starts, laughing when Rosalie glares sharply at him.

"That game was rigged," Rosalie states.

"Oh yeah, of course it was. Don't be a sore loser," John says, and Rosalie looks at him, scandalized.

"I am NOT a sore loser. I'm merely stating a fact. That game had to be rigged," Rosalie says.

"Or, maybe I'm just better at bowling than you," John says, and Rosalie snorts.

"I refuse to admit defeat. I demand a rematch," Rosalie says, and John raises his eyebrows at her. "Same time, same place next week. You'll be thoroughly defeated."

"Challenge accepted," John says, and Rosalie nods. "If it makes you feel any better, you're definitely the prettiest girl here," John says, grinning at her. Rosalie bites the inside of her mouth to keep from smiling.

"We're in a relationship. You have to say that," Rosalie says, and John chuckles. He leans in and presses his lips to hers softly.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true," he whispers against her lips, and Rosalie grins a bit. "Done pouting?" he asks, moving back a bit.

"I suppose. I'm still going to win next week," Rosalie says, and John smiles at her. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her to him, and she returns the embrace with a smile on her face.

**-OCW-**

Rosalie enters the penthouse alone two hours later, and is immediately greeted by Alfred.

"Good evening, Miss Rosalie," Alfred says warmly to the girl.

"Evening, Alfred," Rosalie responds.

"It's almost that time of night," Alfred says, and Rosalie nods a bit.

"I know," she says and enters the kitchen. She pulls out a bottle of water and takes a drink. "The police have been doing a good job of picking up the criminals that Bane let out."

"That they have, Miss Rosalie. Just be careful. I'm afraid that your sister and Master Wayne would never forgive me if I allowed anything to happen to you," Alfred says, and Rosalie frowns a bit.

"It wouldn't be your fault," Rosalie says, and Alfred gives her a look. "I'll be careful. I promise," Rosalie surrenders.

"Very good, Miss Rosalie," Alfred says. "Did Mister Blake treat you to dinner?"

"Yes, he did. And I had a very good time," Rosalie says, smiling a bit.

"I'm glad. Remember, you have school tomorrow at 12 o'clock. Don't be out too late," Alfred says.

"Aye, aye. I feel like a teenager again when you tell me things like that," Rosalie chuckles, as does Alfred. Rosalie glances at the clock on the wall and sighs. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Alfred."

"Remember to be careful, Miss Rosalie," Alfred calls to her, and she picks up her duffel bag where Alfred set it before she arrived back at the Penthouse. Rosalie nods a bit.

"Always am."

**-OCW-**

**A/N: **So? Good start? I hope you liked this lighter chapter. But, just a warning, there won't be many happy chapters like this one. John still has a bit of training to go though before he can get out on the front lines with Rosalie, but I won't make you guys wait too long. I still have a few ideas for his training though. He'll be done within the next few chapters though.

I've already started a Polyvore collection for this story. I have the new Black Swan costume up. What it looks like in the picture isn't exactly how I picture it, but you'll get the general idea.

Now, I'm going to try something a little new, and give you guys the names of the songs that inspired this chapter! There will usually only be one or two, but they're always good songs. I urge you to give them a listen. Music is usually the things that get me through the chapters, along with reviews from you guys.

The songs that helped inspire this chapter are:

**Shot In The Dark – Within Temptation (**Within Temptation happens to be the main band that I'm going to be using for this story)

**On the Way Down – Ryan Cabrera**

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**Leave them in a review! **

**P.S. **I'm really hoping for over 10 reviews for this first chapter. Please? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow! I'm completely blown away with the amount of feedback for the first chapter. I mean 31 reviews on one chapter! That's awesome! And already so many favorites and followers for this story so far. That's great, you guys. Thank you all so much for taking your time to read my story. Here's the second chapter for your awesome-ness. I hope you all like it, and I apologize for the delay.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan… Even though I'd really like to. If I did I would put much more John Blake in the movie. And my characters would most definitely be added.

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**grapejuice101****: **Thank you so much for being my very first review for this story! I'm really glad you liked the opening chapter. I hope you like this chapter just as much.

**HeirxxOfxxMerlin****: **I'm glad that so far this story was worth the wait! Yes, John, ever being the gentleman he is, asked Rosalie out. I can totally see Rosalie asking John out though. Hah. But no, it was John who asked Rosalie. And yes, John will find out that Rosalie is the Black Swan in this story, I'm just not sure when.

**BritanyJean****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**Sam0728****: **There will totally be more John/Rosalie moments in this story. I can try to go a little more in depth with their relationship, but I may be a little focused on the crime section of this story, but alas, this is also a Romance story. So there will for sure be more romance. :) Anyway, thank you so much for the review!

**Katara Melody Cullen****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**kindleflame5****: **Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the first chapter. You make many great points and are spot on with what I'm thinking. Your suggestion is brilliant! Honestly, I never even thought about that. After I read your review, I went back and watched that particular scene from The Dark Knight, and I was like "Oh, that's perfect." An excellent suggestion. Thank you so much for bringing that to mind, and I'll definitely be using that.

**highlander348****: **Hey, thank you for the review. I'm so glad you like John/Rosalie's relationship. :) I loved writing that playful banter. I "aww'ed" at it while I was writing it. Those are some really good training suggestions! I may use them. Don't worry though, I don't have any intentions of letting Rosalie give up her secret anytime soon. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**BeccaBright****: **Haha, thank you! I know, I was going to take a little longer to post the first chapter, but I found that I just couldn't wait! I can't wait to write when John finds out about Rosalie, but unfortunately, that won't come until later. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**arc-re4ctor****: **Haha, thank you. :)

**Are You Afraid Yet****: **Oh, I know right? I'm really excited to write John finding out about Rosalie! Thank you for the review!

**: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you like the sequel so far. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**The outcast: **I'm glad you liked 'I Will Rise Up' and I really hope you enjoy this story just as much. I believe you when you say I'll have 100 reviews, especially since this one chapter has 31 reviews all by itself. Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it. I look forward to hearing from you again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**IaMcHrIsSi****: **Thank you! I figured that Bruce and Rosalie should keep in contact so he can give her suggestions and advice for John's training, and of course he'd want to know how both of them are doing along with Selina. And I get that parental vibe from Alfred, so I think that he'd make her feel like a teenager with some of the things that he says. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**WinterRain36****: **Well thank you. I'm glad you like the Black Swan's new outfit! But no, I'm not in fashion design at all. That sounds like fun though! But nah, I'm with Rosalie and am going to be a veterinarian. I'm not going to spend a bunch of time on John's training, but I'll be skipping through time a bit to get to the main plot of the story. But I'll be spending a few chapters on John's training. I'm glad you like this story so far, and I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. And, as always, thank you for the review.

**BlackRoseRed92****: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you like the last story, and that you like the first chapter of this one. I hope you like this chapter.

**Missy92****: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you liked this chapter and I hope you like this one just as much.

**Ravenmore45****: **Hey, I'm glad you liked the songs. I love that song by the way. It's great! Yes, I was planning on them each getting vehicles like Bruce's. They wouldn't get much accomplished in Gotham on foot the entire time! Don't worry, Rosalie and John have a bit to go before Rosalie's secret is revealed. I already have a plan for that scenario. Thank you so much for the review! I look forward to hearing from you again. :)

**Bayfire****: **Oh, no, no. Don't worry about not reviewing 'I Will Rise Up'. I'm glad you thought it was good! I'm glad you like Rosalie and John together. :) Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**RainbowSky: **Woo! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**maaylevitt****: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad that you're excited to read this story! I really hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**ZombieOnTheMoon****: **I couldn't wait anymore to post the first chapter of the sequel. I was going to wait a little longer but then I was like "Eh, I'll just post it now." I was originally planning to write more on my Harry Potter sequel, but I decided I'd just work on both. Therefore, it may take longer for my updates to come out for this story, but I promise, I won't abandon this story. I love working on it too much. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. Thank you for the review!

**randomreader19: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you liked the previous story, and I hope you will like this one just as much.

**Ayiana.M.W****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Guest: **Haha, I'd write this story forever if I had enough material! I hope you like the rest of this story as much as you liked 'I Will Rise Up'.

**Saint-Brooke-Lynn****: **You have to keep in mind that Rosalie grew up and was basically raised by Selina so inevitably, she'd be a good liar. As for him finding out that Rosalie is the Black Swan… well, I'd like to think that he's kind of blinded by his attraction and by how much he likes her. After all, he is just a man. You make some very good points though. Thank you so much for pointing them out. I'll try to incorporate some suspicion about Rosalie on John's part in this story. I'm really glad you like my writing though! Thank you so much for the review and for critiquing my work. I need stuff like that instead of just the positive feedback. It's good to have reviewers who point out flaws in my work so that I can improve. I look forward to hearing from you again. :)

**GirlsAreAwesome: **You make some excellent points with the Superman reference! Thank you for pointing that out. Thank you for the support and for your review! I look forward to hearing from you again. :)

**brucy****: **Thank you! John will definitely be finding out about Rosalie in this story. I'm not entirely sure when, but he will. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**Luli Cullen****: **Thank you for your review! I'm really glad you like Rosalie's relationships between Alfred and John. There will be more interaction between all of them. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. :)

**Lswilde: **Lol, I'm glad you liked that part of the chapter. I laughed when I wrote it. :) And thank you, I may speed up his training a bit by skipping time so that I can get to the main part of the plot, but I'll be spending a few more chapters on John's training. He'll still be learning things when he's out on the front lines with Rosalie though as Nightwing. And I'm glad you liked the music inspiration. I actually used music for the last story as well. I should have posted the songs, but oh well. I'm making up for it for this story. Thank you for the review. :)

**Mary Corleone Mancini****: **I may not have Bruce and Selina directly in the story, but we'll definitely hear from them a lot. But hey, who knows? I may have them come back to help with Mr. Freeze. ;) Thank you so much for the review! I hope to hear from you again.

**DaIsY dOo****: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my writing, and my stories. I'll be continuing all of my stories. I'm currently working on this one and my Harry Potter story, which I know that you're reading because you review that story as well. Thank you for all of your support with my writing. :)

**-OCW-**

John breathes heavy as the Black Swan pins him to the ground for the fifth time since they began training a half hour ago. He gets up quickly and aims a kick at Rosalie's stomach that she blocks by catching his leg with her hands.

"Wrong. That was too obvious. Never go for the obvious attack," Rosalie says lowly, dropping John's leg. John stands still, watching the Black Swan as she watches him. She tilts her head to the side slightly. John, to Rosalie's surprise manages to catch her off guard with a sharp jab to the stomach. He uses her moment of shock to sweep her feet out from under her. "Good," Rosalie says, taking John's offered hand to pull her up. "You'll have to pull moves like that out there."

"Now, over the last few days, you've beaten me a bunch of times. When you're out there with me it's going to be dark," Rosalie says, plucking a black bandana off of a nearby table. "You see where I'm going with this?"

"Unfortunately," John groans, making Rosalie smirk.

"You rely too much on sight. I doubt they taught you to depend on your other senses in Police Academy," Rosalie says, tying the bandana around his eyes. "I had to do this exact same thing. Like I said, it's going to be dark when you're out there. You need to rely on more than just your sight. Your hearing is very important, along with your reflexes. This is going to make both of them sharper."

Rosalie steps away from John and begins to slowly step around him. "Now, try to find me. When you do, don't hesitate to attack," Rosalie says, keeping her eyes trained on him. John nods and stands firmly in place. Rosalie moves in a wide circle around him, keeping her eyes on his hands and his face. Rosalie purposely clicks her heel on the concrete floor that isn't taken up by the blue mats, and smiles when John turns sharply in her direction. She doesn't count on him throwing a kick at her leg, causing it to land. Rosalie is impressed by the force of the kick that sends her to the floor.

"Very impressive," Rosalie says, with a smile. John pulls the bandana off of his head and looks down at Rosalie who is on the floor. He smiles to himself, and Rosalie hauls herself up from the floor. She pats his arm approvingly. "Keep this up and you'll be out there with me before you know it."

"You still think I'm not ready?" John asks, taking a drink out of a bottle of water.

"No, I know you're not ready. You're getting there, but you're not quite ready yet," Rosalie says, and John sighs, but nods. "You being an officer prepared you a lot, but not enough."

"Alright," John says, cracking his neck.

"I think we're done for today," Rosalie says, and John nods his approval. He picks up his belongings and starts to walk by Rosalie, who quickly grabs his arm. "You really are doing a great job. It won't be long until I have you as a partner out there. Keep up the good work."

"Thanks," John says, grinning a bit and making his way to the platform he uses to leave the Bat Cave. Rosalie sighs a bit and pulls off the familiar piece of rock from the wall, taking off her right glove and pressing her thumb to the scan pad. The familiar light scans her thumb, and the door opens. Rosalie replaces the piece of rock, and leaves the Bat Cave, pressing the disguised button causing the door to close. She quickly gets in her car and instead of driving to the penthouse; she drives to the boat docks that are owned by Wayne Enterprises. She drives around to the back of one of the buildings and parks the car in the shadows. She walks to the side door of the building and pulls a piece of paper out of her utility belt that she strapped on when she got in her car earlier.

She finds the keypad that Alfred told her about before she left the penthouse earlier, and enters the code that Alfred wrote down for her. A section of the wall on the other side of the keypad slides open and Rosalie raises an eyebrow. She lifts the steel door open and closes it again once inside. As soon as the door is shut, she begins moving down. Rosalie chuckles at Bruce Wayne's brilliance and turns around when the light of the room she's entering floods through the elevator. She smiles when she sees Lucius Fox and Alfred standing in the extremely large room.

"Glad to see you made it," Lucius says, smiling at Rosalie.

"Yeah, I've never been horrible with directions," Rosalie says, stepping out of the elevator and heading towards the two men. Rosalie spies two vehicles that look suspiciously like the vehicles Bruce once held possession over, with a few changes. She raises a curious eyebrow at Fox and Alfred.

"Straight to the point then. I like that," Lucius says, moving toward one of the vehicles. "This is basically just a modified version of the Batpod," Lucius says, running his hand over the motorbike-like vehicle.

"Modified?" Rosalie asks, getting a closer look at the vehicle.

"Well, the only thing different is the look," Lucius says, referring to the small black swan wing engravings on the back of the vehicle.

"Huh," Rosalie says, running her gloved fingers over the engravings.

"Want to try it out?" Lucius asks, and Rosalie's eyes light up.

"Yes!" she exclaims like a kid in a candy store, and climbs on the vehicle. Lucius shows Rosalie how to turn it on, and Rosalie follows the instructions and starts the vehicle. Rosalie grins a bit as Lucius explains all of the different buttons and qualities of the vehicle. The bike lurches forward sharply when Rosalie starts to drive it and she immediately hits the brakes.

"A little gentler," Lucius says, amused. Rosalie eases up on the gas and the bike smoothly drives forward. Rosalie smiles with excitement and giddiness over her new vehicle. She drives it back to its original place, and dismounts the bike. "Now," Lucius starts, leading her over to the larger vehicle that resembles the tumbler. "You may recognize this one as well. As you can see, there are modifications to this one as well."

Rosalie nods as she looks over the vehicle. Instead of the angled sides that Batman's tumblers had, this one's sides were smooth and rounded. The sides of the tumbler have large swan wings engraved on them.

"The tumbler also has two Pods in them just incase there's an emergency," Lucius says, and Rosalie looks at him confused.

"Two?" she asks, and he smiles knowingly.

"For you and your partner," he says, and Rosalie nods a bit. She looks at the hood of the vehicle and sees a blue v-shaped eagle stripe going across it. She frowns a bit. "What's this for?"

"That's significant for your partner," Lucius says, walking over to his leather bag and pulling out a rolled up paper. He hands it to Rosalie and she unrolls it, seeing a sketch of a suit that resembles the Bat Suit, but across the chest, like on the tumbler, is a blue v-shaped eagle shape and the 'wings' extend down the arms of the suit. Rosalie smiles.

"This looks great!" Rosalie says. "An eagle though?"

"Well, you're the Black Swan. I thought giving him a bird insignia would be appropriate," Lucius says, smiling.

"What about a mask?" Rosalie asks, not seeing a mask on the paper.

"It'll be like yours, only a simple black mask," Lucius says, and Rosalie nods. "Speaking of masks though, I had something else made for you," he says, pulling a box out of his bag and handing it to Rosalie. She opens the box and finds a mask that is completely identical to the one she's currently wearing. Rosalie raises a hidden eyebrow.

"This looks exactly like the one I'm wearing," Rosalie says.

"I know. It's like your mask in every way but one. When you put it on, if anyone who isn't wearing the kind material that your gloves are made from tries to unmask you, they won't be able to. If anyone who isn't wearing the kind of gloves you're wearing, and they try to remove your mask, the strong electrical current that moves through it will send a strong shock to the person," Lucius says, and Rosalie's eyes widen.

"That's….brilliant," Rosalie says.

"Thank you," Lucius says, smiling. "Have you told Mister Blake your secret?"

"No," Rosalie says, taking off her mask.

"You may want to think about telling him, Miss Kyle," Lucius says. Rosalie takes the new mask out of the box and runs her gloved fingers over the feathers on it.

"It's not the right time. Maybe if I'm lucky he'll never have to know," Rosalie says softly.

"If I may, Miss Rosalie," Alfred speaks up. Rosalie nods, curious to what one of her newest friend has to say. "Telling Mister Blake may be a good idea. Even Master Wayne had a few people who knew his secret."

"Yeah, you two, and John," Rosalie says. "But Bruce said that John figured it out himself."

"That's true, but there was one other person who knew," Alfred says, and Rosalie looks at him curiously. "A Miss Rachel Dawes knew Master Wayne's secret."

"Did he tell her?" Rosalie asks, astounded.

"He all but told her, Miss," Alfred says.

"Rachel Dawes….," Rosalie says, still running her fingers over the feathers of her new mask. "That sounds familiar."

"Miss Dawes was killed eight years ago while the Joker was wreaking havoc on Gotham," Alfred says, and Rosalie looks sharply to Alfred.

"And was this because she knew Bruce's secret?" Rosalie asks, frowning.

"No, Miss Rosalie," Alfred tells her gently. "But even if it was, I think that Miss Dawes, and Mister Blake are two completely different circumstances, if you don't mind me saying."

Rosalie dwells on this for a few moments. She shakes her head slightly.

"If I tell him… it won't be for a while," Rosalie says, finally.

"Well, the reason I ask, is because his suit will be made of the same material as your gloves," Lucius says, looking pointedly at the mask in her hands. Rosalie frowns a bit, but nods.

"I guess I'll just have to be careful then," she says, carefully putting her new mask on.

**-OCW-**

"Good afternoon," The Black Swan says to John as he arrives at the Bat Cave the next day. John looks at the masked vigilante who is sitting casually at the computers, one leg crossed over the other.

"Afternoon," John says.

"Before we start, I've been asked to show you something," Rosalie says, picking up John's possible suit sketch from the table. She extends her arm, holding out the paper for him. He unrolls the paper and observes the sketch, his smile growing with every passing second. "Makes it all more real, huh?"

"Completely," John says. "I like it."

"I thought you might. It's already almost ready," Rosalie says. "Now all you have to do is finish training, and you'll be out there with me."

"Let's get started then," John says, setting the sketch down with one last look, and heads to the training area. Rosalie chuckles a bit and stands up, following him to the training area. Rosalie smirks a bit, proud that her plan worked. She knew showing John the sketches of his suit and telling him that the making of it was already in progress would motivate him to try harder in training.

"Ready?" Rosalie asks, as she stands directly in front of John. John readies himself and nods. Rosalie keeps her eyes on him and smirks as he fires a punch at her stomach which she blocks, but is impressed with the speed and knew that an ordinary criminal probably wouldn't have been able to block it like she did. She's surprised by a hit to her side and is even more surprised when he twists her arm behind her back and forces her to the ground. "Good," Rosalie says, but frowns when John turns around and takes a couple of steps away from her. Rosalie grabs John's ankle and pulls it sharply so that he falls to the ground, face first. Rosalie quickly crouches beside him, puts one of her knees on his back while twisting one of his arms behind him. She smirks as he groans in annoyance.

"Never turn your back on your enemy until you're sure that they're unable to continue fighting," Rosalie says, letting John go and standing up. "That's important. As soon as your opponent is down, you check them for weapons. You mess up with the wrong person and you're dead. Remember that," Rosalie stresses the last two words, and John nods when he stands up.

"I should have known that," John scolds himself.

"It is kind of obvious. No harm done though. Good thing you did it here, and I corrected you other than you going out there and getting shot in the back to learn your lesson," Rosalie says. "Good take down before your mistake though."

"Thanks," John says, and Rosalie nods a bit.

"Let's try again," Rosalie says.

"Alright," John says, straightening himself up. Rosalie catches John off guard by aiming a kick to his face. Fortunately for John, and very much to Rosalie's approval, he catches her ankle. Rosalie catches herself as John pushes her to the floor, and she smirks at him.

"Two times in a row. Good," Rosalie says, pulling the black bandana from her utility belt. She ties it around his eyes, and takes her boots off, leaving her in her black socks. "Remember from last time. I'm not going to make it easy though."

"Okay," John says.

"Close your eyes behind the blindfold, and listen," Rosalie says. John shuts his eyes and listens for Rosalie to start moving. Rosalie, like last time, moves in a wide circle around him. She keeps her eyes locked on his still form, and avoids making much noise. She's genuinely startled when John's fist blindly shoots out in her direction. She catches his fist and pushes it away from her. Rosalie lets out a breath as John kicks her in the side. He attempts to punch her again, but she dodges it and knocks his feet out from under him.

"That was a very good try. One thing though," Rosalie says as John moves the blindfold from his eyes. "You're too unsure with your attacks with that on," she says, gesturing to the blindfold. "It's completely reasonable, but a smart criminal will pick up on that. Like I've said, it's going to be dark out there. Completely dark sometimes. I've had to fight criminals in a completely dark alley recently. Times like that, you have to be completely dependent on your hearing. As far as I can tell, you can hear exceptionally well. You've managed to find me each time you've had that blindfold on. Just be a little more confident in your attacks. Don't get cocky though. Arrogance will get you killed."

"Gotcha," John says, and Rosalie nods approvingly as he puts the blindfold back on.

**-OCW-**

**A/N: **Alright guys, and there's chapter two. A bit more of John's training, and Lucius Fox was in this chapter this time! The next chapter you may get to see some of The Black Swan in action! I'm excited to write that. I'm kind of going back and forth between this story and my Harry Potter story, so unfortunately, updates won't be as frequent as the last story. They won't be too far and few apart though. I may only be able to update this story once or twice a week. Maybe more though. I really hope you guys liked the chapter.

**Songs that helped inspire this chapter:**

**Theatre – Icon for Hire**

**Heralds **– **Wolves at the Gate**

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**Questions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey folks! Time for chapter three! I'm really happy with all of the positive feedback I've been getting for this story so far, and I really hope to keep getting more throughout the entire story. Reviews, followers, and favorites really inspire me to write more. Anyway, I'm kind of having a bit of trouble with the whole, Rosalie tells John her secret scenario. I was originally going to have her show him in the first story before the bomb went off, but I got lots of reviews and messages asking me to hold off until the sequel. I'm not entirely sure when and how her secret is going to be revealed. **Suggestions on this matter are gratefully accepted from this point on**. Anyhow, on with the chapter now.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan… Even though I'd really like to. If I did I would put much more John Blake in the movie. And my characters would most definitely be added.

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**Druid Archer: **Eep! I know. Don't worry, all secrets will be revealed in due time. Thank you for your review. :)

**Luli Cullen: **I think I can spare a few John/Rosalie moments in this chapter. :) I simply love writing those two. I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one just as much. Thank you for the review!

**Guest: **I know, I can't wait for Rosalie's secret to be revealed either! I just want to write it now, but alas, I must wait. Thank you for your review, and I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. :)

** Mrs. JohnReese: **Ah! I know, I can't wait to write the two of them crime fighting together. It's gonna be a fun time. That's a very good point though. You're very right. Anyway, thank you so much for your review. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**kindleflame5: **Well thank you! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and are enjoying reading John's training as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I'm also glad you like the new vehicles! Its great suggestions like yours that make this story better. I agree with you on the concept of Rosalie revealing her secret. If I were her, I'd be very wary of letting anyone know. It was a big step for Rosalie being okay with Alfred and Lucius knowing her secret. Thank you so much for your usual wonderful review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**Katara Melody Cullen: **Hey, thank you so much for the review! I LOVE the song Angels by Within Temptation. That was the first song I heard from that band. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**highlander348: **Hey, thanks! I'm really happy that you like the training scenes. You're welcome for not having Rosalie reveal her secret. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**ZombieOnTheMoon: **Hah, I know. I love Lucius Fox. Morgan Freeman is boss. Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**Maddie: **Thank you so much for your review! I love that song! I heard it on The Vampire Diaries soundtrack, and it's amazing. I'm really glad you said that because I listened to it when I wrote the first kiss between John and Rosalie in 'I Will Rise Up'. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**WinterRain36: **Hey, don't worry about it. The only reason I added it in is because one of my readers suggested it. I never would have thought of it otherwise. So you're not alone! :) Yes, I think I can add that in. John does seem like the type to not just drop a matter such as that. Thank you for your great suggestion and excellent review. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**grapejuice101: **She definitely will. :) Thank you so much for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**Brucy: **Well thank you, I'm glad you think that I'm good at keeping my readers' attention. :) That's a good idea. I may have John find out sooner than planned so that I can make them do that. Thank you so much for the review. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**IaMcHrIsSi: **She just might do that. ;) Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**GirlAreAwesome: **I'm really glad you like the training scenes, because I really enjoy writing them. I think I'll like writing the two of them fighting criminals though. :) I'm glad you think it's alright that Rosalie keeps her identity a secret. I know that there's a few of my readers that want her to tell, but I think that it would ruin the story a bit to reveal her secret to him this early into it. Anyway, thank you for the great review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. :)

**samdel1997: **Well, I'm glad you found it and like it so far! Thank you for your review, and I hope you like this chapter as much as the other ones. :)

**Ravenmore45: **You make some very good points, but don't worry. John's not done with his training yet. But you also have to remember, they teach you to fight a bit in Police Academy, so he has that training. But anyway, I'll be skipping ahead in time a bit, but no worries, I'll be letting you guys know the time that's gone by. Thank you so much for your review and letting me know your concerns. I really hope you like this chapter. :)

**-OCW-**

The Black Swan furrows her hidden eyebrows as she arrives on the roof of the police station three weeks after John's most successful training session. John's progressed a bit since then, but Rosalie still believes that he isn't ready for her line of work yet.

Jim Gordon, who decided not to go into retirement after Bane was killed, turns slightly as she appears beside him. Years of the Batman, who he now knows is Bruce Wayne, suddenly appearing out of nowhere has made him almost immune to the shock of anyone mysteriously appearing beside or behind him.

"Two men were murdered early this morning," he states, and Rosalie tilts her head to the side. "They were poisoned. We ran the traces of it and… none of our men could come up with anything. We ran it through the computers, and it's nothing recognizable."

"Something new that someone made then?" Rosalie asks, lowly.

"It has to be. Also, this was found on one of the bodies. Under one of the man's nails," he says, holding up a small transparent evidence bag. Rosalie takes a small, high-powered flashlight out of her utility belt, and shines it on the bag. Inside the bag is a long, crimson colored hair.

"I wonder how many people in Gotham have this hair color," Rosalie says, handing him the bag back. He takes it, putting it in his coat pocket, and pulls out another bag.

"And we found one of these in each of the mouth of each of the bodies," he says, handing her the bag.

"A poison ivy leaf?" she asks, and Gordon nods. "Weird calling card. So I need to keep an eye out for someone who carries around poison ivy leaves, and has red hair. Should be easy enough."

**-OCW-**

A month had passed since men's bodies started turning up dead with the same poison ivy leaf in their mouths, and the same poison infecting their bodies. The killer still hadn't been caught, but John's training kept progressing farther and farther, making him and Rosalie especially happy.

The romantic relationship between John and Rosalie is still going strong, and their feelings develop even more each day.

Rosalie dwells on these thoughts as she comes out of school from her last class of the day. The April wind blows lightly, making Rosalie shiver a bit from the chill. She fishes her keys out of her pocket and readies the remote that unlocks the car but stops short when she sees John leaning on her car. She tilts her head to the side a bit, a grin appearing on her face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Rosalie asks, and John chuckles. He pulls his hand from behind his back, and Rosalie smiles when she sees the bouquet of red and purple carnations. He takes a step forward, and softly presses his lips to hers.

"Happy birthday, baby," John says, when he pulls away, and kisses her once more on the forehead.

"You remembered," Rosalie says, flattered and a little surprised.

"You only turn twenty-four once," he says, as Rosalie takes the bouquet from him. He takes her keys from her, and unlocks her car. He takes the books from her hand and puts them in the back seat.

"How did you get here?" Rosalie asks, watching confused as he opens the driver's side door and prepares to get in.

"I live a block away from here," John says, looking at her as if she's stupid.

"So now you're hijacking my car? I could have you arrested," Rosalie says, walking to the other side of the car, and opens the passenger side. She climbs in the car and looks at John as he gets in as well.

"Would you really do that to me?" he asks, giving her a look. Rosalie mockingly thinks about this for a moment, and finally shakes her head.

"Nah, you're too pretty for the big house," she says, smirking. "On the plus side, you'd have a boyfriend in no time."

"I want to take that as a compliment, but the situation is… not good," John says, and Rosalie laughs.

"Yeah, prison sounds like an awful time. Especially prison for men," Rosalie says. John chuckles and takes her hand. Their entwined hands rest on Rosalie's lap as John drives the car back to the hotel. They get out of the car, and John grabs Rosalie's books out of the back seat of her car, and the two of them go to the elevator and ride it to the penthouse. After the long elevator ride, the doors open, and a loud chorus of 'Surprise!' makes Rosalie jump a bit. She blinks, and furrows her eyebrows a bit. After her moment of shock, she shakes her head a bit and laughs.

"Holy crap," she manages to say. This comment makes the crowd in the large room laugh. In the room stands, Alfred, Terry, Lamont, Angie, Missy, Joanie, Martin, and their two boys. "Who did all of this?"

"Boyfriend of the year," Angie says, in her usual blunt manner, while stepping forward and enveloping her friend in a hug. "He came by the diner the other day, and asked us all to come."

"You did that?" Rosalie asks John, who shrugs sheepishly. Rosalie throws her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. He returns the hug readily, kissing her hair. "Thank you. You're the best, you know that?"

"Me next!" Joanie shouts from her place in the crowd, making Rosalie and John chuckle a bit.

"Terry, what about the diner?" Rosalie asks, pulling away from John.

"It can afford to be closed for a couple of hours," he says, as Sam, one of Joanie's boys detaches himself from his father and hugs Rosalie around the waist.

"Happy birthday, Aunt Rosie!" he says, cheerfully.

"Well thank you very much, Sam," Rosalie says. As Rosalie talks to her old co-workers from the diner, Alfred walks over to John and whispers something to him. John nods a bit, and slips out of the room, which doesn't go unnoticed by Rosalie. She shrugs it off and continues conversing with her friends. She does so until John comes back with a larger box in his hands and a grin on his face. Rosalie narrows her eyes at him as he sets the box down in front of her.

"This is from both Alfred and I," he says, standing next to the old butler.

"Is it wrong that I'm a little afraid?" Rosalie asks, kneeling beside the box.

"Just open it," John says, rolling his eyes. Rosalie pulls the wrapped box open and when she looks inside, she lets out a surprised gasp.

"Are you joking?" she asks, her hands flying to her mouth. She pulls her hands away from her mouth just as fast as they arrived, and reaches in the box, pulling out a small, fluffy, Shetland Sheepdog puppy with a pink bow around its neck. "Oh my god!" she exclaims, with a wide smile.

"Do you like it?" John asks.

"Oh, I love it already!" Rosalie exclaims, holding the puppy to her chest.

"Well…her," John says, gesturing to the puppy.

"Her? Oh! It's a girl?" Rosalie asks, and John nods. "Does she have a name?"

"No, we thought we'd leave that to you, Miss Rosalie," Alfred says.

"Lacey," Rosalie says, immediately.

"A fitting name," Alfred says, and Rosalie quickly steps forward and hugs the old butler with the puppy still in her arms. Alfred chuckles and returns the young woman's embrace.

"Thank you both, so much," Rosalie says, as she pulls away from Alfred, and embracing John in a one armed hug.

"You're welcome, baby," John says, kissing her lightly on the lips.

**-OCW-**

Everyone besides John had left two hours ago, and currently Rosalie sits with John and Alfred at the dining table, watching the news with Lacey in her lap. She keeps one hand on the chew toy that John had bought before he'd given Lacey to her, while the puppy pulls on the other side.

"And another body has been found recently, mysteriously poisoned. The victim this time is a mister William Hoyt. Just like with all the previous victims, a poison ivy leaf was found in the mouth of the victim," the anchorman says. Rosalie, John, and Alfred watch the newscast intently. Rosalie glances out the window, to the darkening sky, and then glances at John. She watches as he watches the news, with a frown on his face. She can practically hear his thoughts from the expression on his face. She knows that he wants to be out there, helping The Black Swan, and she looks down to the puppy on her lap. She strokes the canine's head, and smiles a bit when the puppy licks Rosalie's hand.

Rosalie jumps a bit when her phone rings in her pocket. She takes her phone out and frowns when she sees an unfamiliar number. She glances at the two men and answers.

"Hello?" she answers. There's a silence on the other end.

"Rosalie?" a deep, vaguely familiar voice asks.

"Yes, who's this?" she asks, frowning a bit.

"Happy birthday, Rosalie," he says, and Rosalie opens her mouth to say something else, but is cut off by the sound of the other line being cut off. Rosalie takes the phone away from her ear, and frowns at her phone.

"Who was that?" John asks.

"I don't know," Rosalie says, setting the puppy on the floor and walking to her bedroom. She opens up her laptop and types in the phone number that showed up on her phone in a search engine, and the name that comes up on the screen shocks Rosalie. Rosalie snaps her laptop shut, and pushes it away from her quickly. Rosalie picks up her phone again, and shakily finds her sister's number and dials it.

"Hello?" Selina's sleepy voice answers on the other end of the line.

"'Lina?" Rosalie asks, clutching her mother's necklace.

"Rosie? What the hell? It's late. Well, here it is," Selina mumbles, and Rosalie shakes her head.

"I… I think dad just called me."

**-OCW-**

**A/N: **I'm super sorry that it took so long for me to post this. I have to share this computer with my family, and they're always on here. Anyway, a few things. First, Joseph Gordon – Levitt was on Conan last night! I didn't get to see it, because after The Big Bang Theory, I had to do the dishes, so I was upset about that. I just thought I should put that out there, because he plays John Blake, so he's kind of important.

Second, I made a Facebook for my Fanfiction stories a long time ago, and I just remembered that I never told you guys about it! So, my wonderful readers, if you'd like to see more pictures of my OC's, update information, or simply just to chat, go add me! The link is on my profile.

**New outfit for Rosalie on Polyvore. Go check it out if you'd like. & A picture of little puppy Lacey on my profile as well!**

Songs that inspired this chapter:

**I Must Be Dreaming – The Maine**

**Kiss Me Slowly – Parachute**

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**Questions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Guys, I'm completely blown away with the amount of feedback I've gotten from this story so far. And only three, now four chapters into the story. This is awesome. I really don't have much to say for this author's note, except, I hope you like this chapter! **I'm still taking suggestions for how Rosalie's secret should be revealed to John. Any suggestion is welcome from anyone. Leave them in a review! :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan… Even though I'd really like to. If I did I would put much more John Blake in the movie. And my characters would most definitely be added.

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**Luli Cullen: **Hey, thank you for your review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter as well! :) I'm also glad you like the outfits on Polyvore. I'm glad my work isn't going unnoticed.

**Brucy: **Yep. Her dad. I needed to put another situation in Rosalie's life. Not all of her problems can be dealt with by the Black Swan. That's a good suggestion for the revelation of Rosalie's secret! Thank you so much for suggesting it. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well. Thank you for the review!

** : **That's a very good deduction! I love that you're really into my story enough to leave reviews like that! I'll try to update more often than I have been. I'm honestly a little disappointed in myself for not updating as much as I could be. But anyway, thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**highlander348: **Gah, I know how you feel. My dad won't let us have a puppy either. All I have is a kitty. This story is going to be based around Mr. Freeze's crime spree, but I just had to add Poison Ivy in there. I love her! Thank you for the review, and the awesome suggestion for Rosalie's secret revelation! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Missy92: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**IaMcHrIsSi: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Katara Melody Cullen: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**LS WILDE: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**WinterRain36: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one! I know. John really is a great boyfriend, isn't he? :)

**kindleflame5: **Loved reading your review, as always. That's a hilarious suggestion that I'll just have to add to this story. Don't worry. Rosalie will definitely be taking the lead when it comes to fighting crime. I wouldn't let her become second in command. More of John's training in the next chapter! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Ravenmore45: **Rosalie sure will remain in charge when it comes to fighting crime. No worries! I wouldn't ever let her become second in command. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Twilight Eyes: **A wonderful question! And a question that I will answer in this chapter! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Mary Corleone Mancini: **The secret of her being the Black Swan. There maybe another sequel, or maybe just a few one-shots about John and Rosalie's life after this story. I haven't really decided, but it definitely gives me something to think about! Thank you for both of your reviews, and I hope you like this chapter as much as the others.

**Always and a day Love: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**phantomcat97: **Hah, well thank you so much! I'm glad you found the sequel! And I'm gladder that you like it so far! Thank you for the review!

**-OCW-**

_**-Last Chapter-**_

"_Hello?" Selina's sleepy voice answers on the other end of the line._

"'_Lina?" Rosalie asks, clutching her mother's necklace._

"_Rosie? What the hell? It's late. Well, here it is," Selina mumbles, and Rosalie shakes her head._

"_I… I think dad just called me."_

**-OCW-**

"Dad? Like… Dad, Dad?" Selina asks, and Rosalie rolls her eyes. She looks up sharply when she hears her bedroom door open and John walks in, frowning. She holds up her index finger, gesturing for him to wait a moment.

"Yes. Dad, dad," Rosalie says, and she hears Selina sigh on the other line.

"What did he say?" Selina asks, and Rosalie shakes her head a bit. John takes a seat next to her on the bed, and puts a hand on her back.

"Just… happy birthday," Rosalie says.

"Nothing else?" Selina asks.

"No he just… hung up," Rosalie says, reaching forward and pulling her laptop toward her again.

"Are you positive it was him?" Selina asks.

"I wasn't at first. At first I had no idea who it was, but when I saw his name… it clicked. He sounded… okay. Like he used to be before mom…," Rosalie trails off. There's a silence on the other end of the line, but it's stopped when Selina sighs.

"How did he get your number?" Selina asks, more to herself than Rosalie.

"Honestly, I have no idea. But you sound exhausted," Rosalie points out, and Selina laughs a bit.

"Well I was pretty busy last night," Selina says, teasingly.

"Alright… yeah, I don't need to hear about it," Rosalie says, scrunching up her face.

"You sure? I could give you some ideas for you and your ex-cop. Like when Bruce and I-," Selina starts.

"OKAY. Enough," Rosalie orders, and scowls when Selina laughs, loudly. "Oh, yeah. Ha, ha, Selina. Go to sleep."

"I'll call you later, baby sis," Selina says.

"Alright, bye," Rosalie says, and hangs up when she hears the familiar click of the other line disconnecting. Rosalie sighs and puts her phone down while lifting the screen of her laptop.

"Are you okay, Rosie?" John asks softly, toying with the ends of her hair. Rosalie smiles a bit.

"I'm fine. It just… shocked me, you know? I haven't heard from him since I was sixteen, and now he calls me out of the blue? I don't even know how he got my phone number," Rosalie says, staring at the screen of her laptop. John reaches over, closes her laptop, and puts it on the table by her bed.

"You aren't allowed to feel bad today," John says.

"It's my birthday, I'm allowed to sulk," Rosalie says, turning to face him.

"Not while I'm here," John says, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers. Rosalie smiles a bit into the kiss, placing one of her hands on the back of John's neck. John reaches up and tangles one of his hands in her hair, and places the other on her hip. John deepens the kiss by sweeping his tongue over Rosalie's lower lip, not so subtly asking for permission. Rosalie slightly opens her mouth, allowing John access, which he gladly takes, letting his tongue explore her mouth.

John slowly begins lowering Rosalie onto her back on the bed, and he positions himself over her slender body. He groans a bit as Rosalie gently bites down on his lower lip. He pulls his lips away from hers, and kisses down her jaw line. He slides his hand down from her hip, and lets it rest on her thigh. He lifts her leg and hooks it around his waist, and Rosalie takes the hint and wraps her other leg around his waist as well. Rosalie gasps when John bites the sensitive skin of her neck and he uses his tongue to soothe the area he'd just bit. John raises his head and looks down at Rosalie's face, taking in her features ranging from her slightly swollen lips and her lust filled eyes. He shakes his head a bit.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispers, and Rosalie reaches up and strokes his face gently. He caresses her cheekbone with his thumb and slides his hand to the back of her head. He slowly lifts her head from the pillow and kisses her lips passionately. Rosalie grips the bottom of John's shirt and breaks the kiss to pull it over his head. She tosses his shirt on the floor, and quickly smashes her lips back on his. John moves his hands down to her hips, and slowly slides them up her body, lifting her shirt at the same time. She lifts her self up slightly so he can pull her shirt all the way off, mentally telling herself to keep John from seeing her back. The large Black Swan tattoo would definitely reveal her secret, which is what Rosalie is desperately trying to keep. She doesn't dwell on these thoughts for too long, allowing John to make this birthday one to remember.

**-OCW-**

"This looks fantastic!" Rosalie exclaims, running her fingers over the material of John's suit. It had been nearly a week since Rosalie's birthday, and she was ecstatic when Lucius told her that John's suit was finally finished.

"It's made of the same material that your suit is made of. So it's tear resistant, bullet proof, excreta," Lucius says, smiling at the girl. "When you're ready you can take it."

"Oh I'm ready now. He'll need it soon," Rosalie says.

"He's nearly ready?" Lucius asks.

"Almost. I think a bit of hands on training will help. Nothing too extreme, but maybe a few robbers or something," Rosalie mutters, inspecting the suit still.

"Well, everything gets better with practice," Lucius says, walking over to a table and opening a large box. Rosalie walks over to the box and smiles slightly when she sees an array of items that will go in John's utility belt. "These are all the same as yours, so you know what all of them do."

"Perfect," Rosalie says as Lucius closes the lid to the box. He closes the lid to the box which holds John's suit and mask. He stacks the smaller box on top of the larger one and sets his hand on the top of it.

"Things are getting dangerous out there again. And I have a feeling that it's only going to get worse. The sooner you have help out there, the better," Lucius says, and Rosalie nods slightly, brushing a bit of dog hair off of her sweater. "Also, I know you don't like hearing it, but you may want to start taking telling John your secret into consideration."

Rosalie sighs a bit, and stares at the boxes.

"I'll think about it," she says, and Lucius sighs, but nods. "Anyway, thank you for all of this. I can't even tell you how much I appreciate everything you do for me. And for John."

"It's the least I can do, Miss Kyle," Lucius says, smiling at the young woman. He takes his hand off of the boxes, allowing Rosalie to take them. She easily lifts them and makes her way out of Lucius' office after bidding him a goodbye. She steps into the elevator, and sets the boxes down to press the button for the ground floor. During the elevator ride, Rosalie goes over what Lucius said in her head. She goes over the pros and cons of telling John her secret. She knows what would probably happen if John knew that it was her behind the mask. He would be completely distracted while he fights to make sure that she's alright. It's not a bad personality trait, but it's something that could get him killed out there, very quickly. All he would have to do is look away for one second and his opponent would have the upper hand. The only pro Rosalie can think of is that she won't have to hide her secret anymore. The cons definitely outweigh the pros in this instance.

The elevator dings, and Rosalie takes the boxes out to her car. She sets them in the backseat and drives to the secluded part of the forest where she can enter the Batcave. She presses the button that opens the hidden door and carefully checks around to make sure that John isn't there. Once satisfied, she walks to the computer area and finds the place where Bruce used to put his suit. She presses the button on the floor and the transparent box slowly rises up. She opens up the box and carefully places the suit inside. Once everything is situated, she shuts the box, and presses the same button to make it lower back into the floor. She sets the box with all of his utilities on the table by the computers, and takes a step back. She smiles a bit and walks back out of the Batcave. She gets into her car and drives to the boat docks. When she climbs out of her car, she looks up at the darkening sky.

Rosalie enters the familiar code and the hidden door opens and she steps into the elevator. The elevator slowly descends into the large, now familiar room. She sighs and steps out, immediately striding to the large, transparent box that holds her suit. She quickly strips out of her sweater and jeans, and changes into her suit. She carefully secures her mask on her face and slowly walks over to the bike beside the tumbler.

She mounts the bike and starts it up. She drives the bike to the large elevator and rides the elevator quickly back up, and once the doors open she quickly drives out. Rosalie sticks to the least frequently used roads and alleyways to stay concealed. She slows down and parks in an alley, and dismounts the bike.

Rosalie hears the sound of soft muttering from a nearby alley, and she silently moves to the back of the alley. She sees two men, standing at the back of a van. One of the men has one of his hands in his pocket, and the other hand open in front of the other man. The opposite man pulls a bag out of his jacket pocket, and a syringe. Rosalie narrows her eyes as the other man presses a few bills into the opposite man's hand. She sighs a bit and decides to make her presence known.

"And what is going on here?" she asks, lowly, stepping out of the shadows. The men's eyes widen and one of the men grabs a crowbar out of the van. He raises it, ready to strike, and Rosalie rolls her eyes. "Let's not do anything stupid."

The man who sold the other man the drugs swings the crowbar at her, but Rosalie catches it and twists it out of his hand. She kicks him in the stomach and delivers a swift punch to his face. The man falls to the ground and Rosalie kicks him in the head, knocking him out. Rosalie then, looks at the other man who is staring at her wide eyed, and she holds out her hand. The man quickly puts the drugs in her hand.

"Go. Don't make this mistake again," she warns, giving him a pointed look. The man nods, and turns around, gets in the drivers side of the van, and quickly drives away. Rosalie takes the cell phone out of her utility belt and makes a quick call to Gotham's police station, giving them the heads up about the unconscious drug dealer.

**-OCW-**

The next day, the Black Swan is sitting at the computers in the Batcave, waiting patiently for John to arrive. When he does, she smirks a bit at him. He nods to her and she nods back. He begins to make his way to the area where the two of them spar, but Rosalie stops him.

"Hang on," she says, and he frowns a bit. "We're not doing that today."

"Okay, then what are we doing?" he asks, and Rosalie points to the button on the floor.

"Press it," she says, and he looks at her, confusion apparent on his face. "Just do it."

John complies and slowly approaches the button and presses it with his foot. Rosalie watches his face closely as the transparent box slowly rises up, with his suit inside. She watches the emotions that pass over his face, and smiles a bit. She stands up and walks over to John, and pats him on the shoulder lightly.

"Meet me back here tonight. It's time for a little bit of 'hands on' training."

**-OCW-**

**A/N: **I'm so, so sorry it took me so long to update. I was so busy last week, and on top of that, I suffered from a minor case of writer's block. But anyway, John's hands on training in the next chapter. Any ideas?

New outfit for Rosalie on Polyvore!

Songs that inspired this chapter:

**Hurricane – 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Make a Move – Icon for Hire**

**Suggestions?  
Comments?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Alright, so before you all come at me with your torches, pitchforks, and other miscellaneous medieval weapons that you'll have when you show up at my house, gradually forming a lynch mob, I'd just like to say that I am SO, SO, SO, SO, SORRY! I have been SO monumentally busy, and honestly, I couldn't think of what to write for this chapter. BUT, I'm officially back, and on track with this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan… Even though I'd really like to. If I did I would put much more John Blake in the movie. And my characters would most definitely be added.

**Reviewers and Replies: **

**Luli Cullen****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**DaIsY dOo****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**samdel1997****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**brucy****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. I always take my reader's suggestions into consideration. If I don't use the direct idea, I'll mess around with them a bit and make them to where I think they would fit well in the story. =)

**IaMcHrIsSi****: **That's a great suggestion! I was thinking something like that, but just know that when he does finally find out who she is, it'll probably be dramatic. =D

**: **I just love reading your reviews. =D I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well. Thank you for the review!

**kindleflame5****: **I love how lengthly and awesome your reviews always are! I love reading them! Thank you so much for your comments on my story, and all the suggestions you make. They're very helpful! I really, really hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. I really look forward to hearing from you again!

**highlander348****: **That is definitely a great suggestion! I'll have to incorporate something like that, for sure! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**Katara Melody Cullen****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**Ravenmore45****: **Let me just say, that I really enjoy reading your reviews! I love knowing what my readers think, and you tell me exactly what you think of the chapters. You also come up with excellent suggestions! I'll definitely probably be using yours! Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**WinterRain36****: **You're very right. You can never laugh enough. I, for one, laugh every single day. No exaggerations there. Thank you for your review though! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**Saint-Brooke-Lynn****: **Hmm, that's actually a good idea. :) I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**Twilight Eyes: **I can definitely add a scene like that in one of the up coming chapters. I don't think John's dumb enough to run off on the first night. Definitely hot-headed enough to do so when he gets a bit more confidence though! But trust me, no other villains will be added to this story. Poison Ivy, and Mr. Freeze is definitely enough. I will probably be basing the crime spree between the two of them A BIT off of that movie, but not completely. Just the idea of it. But I agree when you say that, that movie was horrid, because it was. Thank you so much for the review though! I hope to hear from you again!

**LianaDare8****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**BrittWitt16****: **Well, I'm thrilled that you like my stories so much! That makes me feel awesome! I'm definitely going to make Poison Ivy her usual lovely seductive self, but it won't be as extreme as the movie. I love John/Rosalie, and I will NOT allow anything to completely break them apart. Thank you so much for the review! I hope to hear from you again!

**Monkey ****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**Kari Winters****:** Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**Girlstar100****:** Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**Aphroditessister****: **I know! It frusterates me just writing it, but don't worry, John will find out soon enough! =D Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**omguhavebrowneyes****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**sarahmichellegellarfan1****: **Thank you for all of your reviews on this story and I Will Rise Up! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**-OCW-**

Rosalie sighs as she steps out of the Tumbler, already in costume, and watches as a hidden ramp closes up, hiding itself in the wall again. She shakes her head, again amazed at Bruce Wayne's brilliance. Bruce had called her earlier in the day after she had told him of her plans to take John out for training, telling her of the ramp he used to get in and out of the cave with the vehicles. Afterwards, she made her way to the docks, and retrieved the Tumbler after dressing in her costume, and used the usual unused roads and trails tot eh entrance, pressing the button that Bruce told her about that Lucius himself had installed inside the vehicle, opening the ramp.

She smirks a bit when she sees John already there, and in costume as well.

"Somebody's eager," Rosalie comments, humorously. "Lookin' good."

John glances down at himself, and smiles a bit.

"Thanks," he says, and Rosalie notices that he's missing his utility belt, and mask. She walks over to a table sat near the computers, and pulls out the unmarked box containing the necessary missing items that will complete the costume. She pulls out the utility belt first, and hands it to John who immediately puts it on. She pulls out a smaller case, lays it on the table, and swiftly opens it.

"Alright. This is everything you're going to need in that belt," Rosalie says, and pulls out a small phone. "Keep this safe. You'll need it. It's encrypted," she says, handing him the phone. He nods, and puts the phone safely into the belt. She nods and reaches back into the case. "Alright, then we have a medical kit… Probably also going to be necessary," she says, and smirks at the glare that John gives her. "Then we have your periscope, smoke bombs, mini-cam, and of course your very own remote control for the Tumbler there," she says, handing him everything, and gesturing to the Tumbler at the last bit. "And then, last but not least, your very own grappling gun. You're going to definitely need this. It can't carry more than 350 pounds…," Rosalie trails off, smirking at John.

"I don't weigh that much," he says, rolling his eyes.

"I know. Just throwing that out there though," she says, and shuts the case. "But then, of course no hero's costume would be complete without a mask," she says, taking out a smaller box which contains John's simple black mask. She opens up the box, and pulls John's mask out and hands it to him. "We can get you something a little more fancy later, but we figure that this will do for now."

"It's perfect," John says, taking it from her. Rosalie sends him a small smile and watches as he puts the mask on.

"It looks great," Rosalie compliments, letting her eyes skim John's person. The pair look sharply to the police scanner that is set up next to the computers. A cool female voice alerts the police of an armed robbery that is taking place at a nearby supermarket. Rosalie takes this opportunity to smirk at John. "Well, let's go partner."

**-OCW-**

"Put all the money from the registers in the bag, and no one has to get hurt," one of the masked robbers tells the crying girl behind the register, pointing a fully loaded gun at her face. She quickly nods; opening up the register she's stationed at, and shakily grabs all of the cash from inside and puts it into the open bag.

"The rest of you stay down! Any of you move, and I promise, none of us will hesitate to shoot," one of the other robbers' shouts, and the other three who are idly standing around, guns cocked, nod in agreement. There are about fifteen shoppers, and seven employees, including the store's manager, on the floor of the supermarket, who look fearfully at the armed robbers. One of the robbers' moves closer to the window, and grinds his teeth upon seeing about nine police cars in front of the store.

"Police are outside," the man says, and the man who threatened the hostages grinds his teeth.

"Someone must have called them, and I'm thinking it was you," he says, pointing his gun at the manager, who cowers away, farther against the wall.

"Enough, it'll be fine. The van's out back anyway," the man collecting the money says gruffly. "Alright sweetheart, next register."

Everybody stills when they hear a crash, coming from the back of the store. The man collecting the money looks to the man who warned the others of the police, and gestures for him to go check it out. The man nods, and swiftly makes his way to the back of the store.

"Keep going," the robber tells the girl, moving to another register, keeping the gun aimed at her head the whole time. The hostages all jump when the sound of a gun goes off in the back of the store. The robbers all look towards the back, waiting for the other man to come back, and the leader frowns when he never shows up. He looks to one of the other men. "Go look."

The man nods and cautiously moves to the back of the store. He keeps his gun aimed high, and looks down each of the isles. He frowns deeply when he sees the unconscious body of one of his partners, and notices that his gun is missing. He turns around quickly when he hears the clicking of heels on the linoleum floor. His jaw clenches when he sees The Black Swan appear from one of the isles. He quickly points his gun at her and she stops, and sighs.

"Don't be stupid," she says, lowly. Suddenly the man grunts in pain and collapses. Rosalie eyes his unconscious form, and then looks at John, who knocked the man out with his partner's gun. "Good work," she says, striding forward and taking the man's gun out of his hand.

"There are three more of them up front," John says, and Rosalie nods.

"Shouldn't be difficult. And… Disguise your voice. We don't need anyone finding out who you are," Rosalie says, and John nods, the expression on his face showing that he hadn't thought of that. Rosalie pats him on his suited shoulder, and points in the opposite direction, signaling for him to go around the other way.

Rosalie slowly walks up one of the isles, letting the sound of her heels echo through the store. When she reaches the front of the store she sees over twenty hostages all sitting grouped together on the floor. She sees a unanimous look of relief pass over all of their faces when they see her. Then she looks to the identically masked robbers, and shakes her head disappointedly.

"Robbing a supermarket? How unoriginal," she scoffs, and smirks when two of them move closer to her and point their guns at her. She rolls her eyes and kicks the closest man in the chest, sending him to the floor. The other man shoots, and narrowly misses Rosalie's arm. She kicks the gun out of the man's hand and punches him in the side with impressive force. The wind is knocked out of the man, and Rosalie sweeps his feet out from under him. She picks up the gun, expertly unloads it, and throws the gun over her shoulder.

She quickly shoves the magazine in her belt, and stomps on the other man's wrist as he goes to aim his gun at her again. She kicks the gun he drops away, and kicks both men unconscious. She turns to the other man and freezes when she sees that he had the girl from behind the register pressed up against him, her back against his front, his hand wrapped around her neck, and the barrel of his gun pressed against her temple.

"One more move, and I blow this bitch's brains out," he says, menacingly.

Rosalie grinds her teeth, and clenches her fists helplessly. She relaxes a bit when she sees John quietly but quickly sneaking up behind him, and decides to distract the man.

"Please tell me you didn't use that whole 'Put the money in the bag, and nobody gets hurt' line," she starts, lowering her voice even more, when she mocks what she thinks the robber says. "Because, seriously that's been used in every cliché robbery movie I've ever seen."

As soon as she finishes her sentence, John grabs the man's gun arm and twists it behind his back. Rosalie immediately rushes forward, and grabs the girl from the man's grasp. The younger girl quickly clings to Rosalie, and the two of them watch as John pries the gun from the robber's grasp, and repeats his earlier actions by knocking him unconscious with the man's gun.

Rosalie smiles proudly at John. He looks up at her, and she sends him an approving nod, making him grin a bit.

Rosalie glances to the window and sees the police rushing to the door, so she quickly turns on her heel, and makes her way to the back of the store, gesturing for John to follow, which he does without hesitation. The pair of crime fighters hastily makes their way out the back door and into the Tumbler, which Rosalie quickly starts and speeds off.

**-OCW-**

"He. Was. Amazing!" Rosalie beams to Alfred the next morning. "He saved that girls life! Honestly, words can't describe how proud I am of him."

"He must be very pleased with himself as well," Alfred comments, placing a plate of French toast in front of Rosalie.

"He is. I could really tell. Then his eyes completely lit up when I told him how great of a job he did," Rosalie says, pouring a bit of syrup on her breakfast and taking a bite. She watches as Alfred retreats back to the kitchen, only to appear a few moments later, with a second plate of French toast for himself and sits down at the table with Rosalie, causing her to smile brightly. The old butler had been regularly eating breakfast with Rosalie, due to her constant insistence for him to do so.

"Will you be taking Mister Blake with you every night then?" Alfred asks, taking a bite of his own breakfast.

"Sure will. I think he can handle it. He'll learn more being out there with me," Rosalie says, and smiles when Lacey approaches her. The small puppy stands on her hind legs, putting her front paws on the seat of Rosalie's chair. "Awww, how can resist that little face?" Rosalie asks, tearing off a piece of her French toast and feeding it to the puppy.

Alfred clears his throat and when Rosalie looks at him, she rolls her eyes at the stern look he sends her way.

"You're going to make her sick," Alfred says, and Rosalie scoffs.

"Oh come on, Alfred! How can you say no to this little face?" Rosalie asks, picking up the small puppy, and turning her around to face Alfred. The man chuckles a bit and shakes his head.

"No dogs at the table," he says, and Rosalie rolls her eyes, and places Lacey back down on the floor. "You may want to hurry and finish getting ready. Your fist class starts in thirty minutes," Alfred says, looking at the clock on the wall.

Rosalie glances at the clock and her eyes widen.

"Oh hell," she says, and quickly finishes her breakfast, and downing her glass of milk in record time.

"Did you finish your homework?" Alfred asks, watching Rosalie rush her dishes to the kitchen.

"Finished it before I left last night," she says, jogging to her bedroom, and shutting the door. Once inside, she changes out of her pajamas, and into a brown top, jeans, and a pair of brown boots. She, of course, wears her mother's necklace around her slender neck like always. She grabs the research paper that she had completed the day before off of her desk, and races back out to the living room. She grabs two of her books off of the glass coffee table and quickly makes her way to Alfred, quickly pecking him on the cheek.

"I'll see you at 2:00, Alfred," she says with a smile.

"Don't forget a jacket. It's rather chilly out today," he calls as she jogs to the elevator, and presses the button.

"Will do!" she calls back, grabbing her leather jacket, and purse from the coat rack. She checks inside her purse for her car keys.

"Drive safely," he says, appearing in her line of vision. She smiles a bit, pulling out her keys.

"Always do."

**-OCW-**

**A/N: **Alright, so I have some unfortunate news. Polyvore has completely stopped working for me. Ridiculous, but I have created a Tumblr for this story, where I'll be posting outfits and info for it. I'll be posting the link on my profile after posting this chapter, so feel free to go check it out!

Songs that inspired this chapter:

**Icky Thump – The White Stripes**

**The City – Ed Sheeran**

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**Questions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I'm really sorry about the wait, but I hope this chapter makes up for it! I don't really have much else to say for this author's note, except… Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan… Even though I'd really like to. If I did I would put much more John Blake in the movie. And my characters would most definitely be added.

**Reviewers and Replies: **

**highlander348****: **Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! And thank you, I missed writing this story, but I've had so much on my plate lately, but I promise, I'm going to update as much as I can. I have another story that I'm working on that has caught a lot of my interest, but trust me; I'm still very interested in this story. I'm going to be trying to update the rest of my stories as well, so that may take a bit of my writing time for this story, but I WILL finish this. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**kindleflame5****: **Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and don't worry. We still have a way to go before Rosalie's secret is revealed. But like I said before, I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**IaMcHrisSi: **Well, good. I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Luli Cullen****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**WinterRain36****: **Those are wonderful suggestions! I hadn't even though of her piloting The Bat. But that's a good idea. And the attempted unmasking of The Black Swan is a good idea as well. I may use that in the next few chapters or so. Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as much as the last one.

**sarahmichellegellarfan1****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**converselover20204****: **I can't say exactly when Rosalie will tell John who she is, but I promise it will happen eventually. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Future Writer 1994****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Katara Melody Cullen****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Ravenmore45****: **Well, I'm glad I saved you! I can't have my readers being depressed! That is a great suggestion by the way. I may use that! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**phantomcat97****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Twilight Eyes: **Well, thank you so much for my 100th review! That means a lot! Don't worry, Rosalie won't be revealing her secret for a while. And not to worry, I'll most likely be using that suggestion sometime soon! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**-OCW-**

Rosalie opens her eyes at 12:36 p.m a couple of weeks after the supermarket fiasco, and squints her eyes at the sun that shines harshly through her window. She looks beside her, and smiles at the puppy that looks at her, tongue out, and wagging her tail. Lacey suddenly springs forward and licks Rosalie's face. Rosalie laughs a bit, and holds Lacey away from her face.

"Sorry, I don't want any puppy kisses on my face," she says, closing her eyes again.

"How about my kisses?" she hears a voice say from her doorway. She opens her eyes, and spots John, shutting her door, smiling at her.

"That would be much more pleasant," Rosalie says, grinning. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," he says, slipping out of his shoes, and walking to Rosalie's bed. He grabs Lacey and gently places her on the floor, and lies down next to Rosalie. He reaches out and wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She opens her eyes a bit, and rolls onto her side, facing him, and placing an arm around him. "School today?"

"Nope. No classes on Thursdays," she says, grinning a bit. He smiles a bit and leans in to kiss her, but frowns a bit when she quickly pulls away, slapping a hand over her mouth. "No kissing until I've brushed my teeth. Morning breath."

"Technically it would be afternoon breath," John points out, smartly.

"Apples and oranges, John," Rosalie says, pushing John away when he attempts to pull her hand away from her mouth. She quickly gets up, and runs to the bathroom. She laughs, shuts the door when she sees John approaching, and she locks the door. She leans against the sink, and smiles when she hears John laugh. He softly knocks on the door.

"I'll get in there eventually, Rosie. You've gotta come out sometime," he says, leaning against the door frame.

"You're right, and I will, right after I brush my teeth," she says, turning on the water. She spends an exaggerated amount of time brushing her teeth, and slowly opens the bathroom door. She's immediately greeted by the sight of John blocking her path out of the bathroom, his hands on each side of the doorway. She grins, leans up, and pecks his lips softly with hers.

"You think that'll get you out of trouble?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I was thinking that, actually," she says.

"Well, you'd be wrong," he says, narrowing his eyes at her, and taking a step closer to her. She grins and takes a step back.

"John," she says, holding her hands out and pushing them against his chest, attempting to hold him off. John shakes his head, and takes her hands in his, and continues to step closer to her. She attempts to remove her hands from his, and continues to move back. Suddenly, John drops her hands, and grabs her around the waist, throwing her over his shoulder. "John!" Rosalie shrieks, laughing all the while. He carries her back to her bedroom, and tosses her on her bed.

She laughs a bit as he climbs on top of her and kisses her. She returns the kiss, gently gliding her fingernails through his hair, making him grin into the kiss. He pulls away, and looks into her warm brown eyes. "You know, it's amazing how you can manage to always look beautiful, even after you just woke up, your hair a mess, and no make up. You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Rosalie smiles, and shakes her head, not knowing what to say. She leans up and captures his lips in a soft kiss. John goes to deepen the kiss, but pulls away quickly when he feels something wet on his cheek. Rosalie laughs when she looks over and sees Lacey on the bed, wagging her tail, looking at them. John glares at the puppy until Rosalie slaps him lightly on the chest. "What?" he asks.

"Don't glare at her. She just wants to play," Rosalie scolds John, and pushes him off of her. He leans up and she lifts the puppy into her arms, and stands, exiting her bedroom. John chuckles and heaves himself off of Rosalie's bed and stands in the doorway, watching her happily play with her puppy. He can't fight the huge goofy grin that appears on his face as he watches her in her pajamas, laughing as the puppy jumps, trying to lick her face. He can't help but think about how incredibly lucky he is that, that beautiful girl is his. All his. He can hardly wrap his mind around the fact that he got someone so perfect for him. He doesn't plan on giving her up anytime soon.

**-OCW-**

"Try again," the Black Swan lowly says, standing behind an abandoned building with John. He aims the gun at the top of the building, and shoots. He quickly starts scaling the building, the retractable cord of the grappling gun helping him out, and he reaches the top of the building in less than 30 seconds. He aims the gun at a shorter building, shoots, and swings to the other building. The cord of the gun completely retracts, and he climbs down the ladder on the side of the building, and takes his place back next to the Black Swan. She nods approvingly to him. "Almost a minute. You're getting better."

"Thanks," he says, feeling proud of himself. She nods, sending him a smirk, and mounts her personal 'Batpod' and watches as John does the same with his own. They each start up their own bikes, and speed down the alleyway. The pair of crime fighters drives down various back roads until they arrive in the more crime populated part of the city. They park, and dismount their hidden vehicles, and decide to do a quick scan of the area while walking to avoid possible criminals hearing the engines of their bikes. As they walk, they can hear a scuffle near by and the sound of two men shouting, and they decide to check it out.

Almost as soon as they get to the scene, they witness two men fighting, and Rosalie's eyes widen when one of the men stabs the other man in the shoulder with a pocket knife. She immediately rushes forward, and leans back a bit when the man swipes the knife at her. She grabs the man's wrist, and knees him in the stomach. Once the man hunches over, she slams his hand into a nearby wall, making him drop the knife, and knocks the man unconscious by elbowing him in the head. When the man drops to the ground, she makes a call for an ambulance, and the police. She glances at the bleeding man, who wisely hadn't left the scene, and then she looks around for John. Her eyes narrow when he's nowhere to be found.

"Did you see someone else here with me?" the Black Swan asks the injured man lowly. He nods, and she tilts her head to the side. "Well? Where did he go?"

"He went that way," the man says, pointing left. The Black Swan gives him a nod, and takes off in the direction he pointed her in.

She looks down various alleyways, not finding anything until she reaches the end of the block. Her eyes narrow dangerously when she sees John in the midst of a gang of men, being vastly over powered, and she sees a woman with a torn up shirt, leaning against the wall with tears streaming down her face. Rosalie steps forward and grabs the closest man, and slams his head into the wall. He drops to the ground, and together, Rosalie and John manage to fight off the group of men. John looks at Rosalie and sighs at her glare.

"Make the call," the Black Swan says her tone calm and leveled. John nods a bit and calls for the police. As soon as he puts the cell phone back in his utility belt, the girl from earlier wraps her arms around his waist in a tight hug.

"Thank you, so much," the woman says, and Rosalie rolls her eyes. The unknown woman surprises both of the vigilantes when she leans up and kisses John furiously on the mouth. Rosalie feels a growl form deep in her chest, but she keeps it unheard.

"Yes, yes, that's all well and good, but we have a city to protect," Rosalie says, grabbing the woman's arm and pulling her away. The woman smiles flirtatiously at John, but her smile falters upon seeing the withering glare of the Black Swan. "Stay here and wait for the police. They'll need your statement," the Black Swan growls to the woman, who nods.

Rosalie glances at John who still looks shocked by the whole spectacle, and turns gracefully on her heel, and walks away. John follows her after a moment, and the pair silently begins their trek back to their vehicles. The Black Swan catches John off guard when she grabs him by the arm and forcefully slams him against a building.

"Are you stupid? Why am I asking you that though? You obviously are if you thought you could handle that situation by yourself," Rosalie hisses to him. "You are aware that they could have killed you, right?"

"I had it covered," John says, and Rosalie's eyes widen.

"Really? From what I saw they were thoroughly kicking your stupid ass," Rosalie says, releasing her hold on him. He takes a step closer to her, glaring harshly at her through his mask.

"I'm not stupid, so stop saying I am," he growls, glaring harshly at her through his mask.

"Then prove to me that you're not, because your actions tonight proved otherwise," she spits back at him, and continues her journey to her bike. John takes a deep breath, attempting to calm himself, and reluctantly follows his mentor. On their way to their destination, they pass the alley where they first stopped, and Rosalie looks down the alley, seeing both men unconscious. She holds up a hand, signaling for John to stop walking, and walks to the man who she knows was fully conscious when she left him. She takes a step back when she sees the man, his glassy eyes wide open. She takes note that his chest isn't moving, and crouches down to check his pulse.

"He couldn't have bled out that fast," John says.

"No," she says, seeing something green sticking out of the man's mouth. She grasps it between her thumb and index finger and carefully pulls it out. She sighs angrily when she sees the all too familiar poison ivy leaf. "We just missed her. We just fucking missed her!"

"Maybe not," John says, spotting a flash of fire red hair as Rosalie carefully places the leaf back in the man's mouth for the police to find. John runs in the direction he swears he saw the woman disappear in, and Rosalie runs after him. Her eyes widen and her determination sky rockets when she sees a flash of green and red. She runs harder and faster, keeping perfect pace with John, and they round the corner, only to find the dead end alley where they were confident they'd catch the murderer, empty.

"Son of a bitch," the Black Swan curses, scowling at the empty alley.

**-OCW-**

Weeks pass, and everyday the body count for the red haired villain the news people decided to nickname, 'Poison Ivy', rises. The Black Swan and John are desperate to catch this woman who kills men with an unknown deadly toxin.

The Black Swan and John ride through the city in the Tumbler, heading back to the more crime populated area, when Rosalie slams on the brakes. She sees a woman in a green outfit with red hair, casually standing in the middle of the road with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. Rosalie and John share a glance and carefully exit the vehicle.

"I hear you've been looking for me," Poison Ivy calls out, her voice rich and seductive. "For the best crime fighters this city has to offer, it's amazing that I had to present myself to you instead of you actually finding me."

"How gracious of you," the Black Swan says, sarcastically, and Poison Ivy bows mockingly. The women narrow their eyes at each other, and the Black Swan takes a few steps closer to the villain. "Now I get to take the pleasure of hauling you to the police myself," the Black Swan says, smirking.

"I don't think so. I'm not going anywhere," Poison Ivy smirks back, glancing behind the Black Swan, seeing John standing there. "At least not with you. Hello, handsome," she says, seductively to John.

The Black Swan moves closer to the villain and steps back when Poison Ivy throws a well aimed kick to her stomach. The Black Swan catches Poison Ivy's foot, and twists it, turning the woman around, and kicks her other foot out from under her. Poison Ivy quickly catches herself and quickly kicks the Black Swan in the shin with impressive force, sending her to the ground. Poison Ivy gets up quickly, kicking the Black Swan in the side, and turns to John. Rosalie takes this opportunity to grab Poison Ivy's ankles and pull harshly, sending the surprised red head to the ground next to her. The green clad villain glares at the brunette vigilante, and kicks her in the head, sending the Black Swan who was once rising to her feet, back to the ground, momentarily stunned.

John approaches the woman who stands, and delivers a swift, hard punch to his side. He grunts from the force of the blow, but quickly recovers. The red head attempts to punch him again, but he catches her fist. The pair locks eyes, and Poison Ivy quickly smiles seductively. The villain runs a green gloved finger down the jaw line of the masked vigilante, and he frowns. Poison Ivy begins to lean in a bit, to capture John's lips with her own, but she's quickly stopped when a hand wraps around her slender neck.

"I don't think so, honey," the Black Swan says, lowly, and punches the red haired woman in the jaw. The Black Swan pushes against John's chest, making him stumble back. He shakes his head a bit, coming out of the trance like state that the enemy had put him in, and rubs his forehead a bit. He focuses again to see Poison Ivy and the Black Swan fighting. Unlike moments ago, the Black Swan seems to be besting the skilled villain.

The Black Swan dodges a series of would be lethal blows from the startlingly good fighting red head, and counters them with kicks and punches of her own. Poison Ivy kicks the Black Swan in the stomach, and sweeps the feet out from under the vigilante in black. Poison Ivy leans over her, grasping the brunette's chin in her hand, and turning her head to face her.

"You're good," Poison Ivy says, frowning. The Black Swan catches the villain off guard by reaching up, and grabbing a handful of her red locks, and slamming her own head into hers. The red head falls to the ground next to the Black Swan, her eyes half shut.

"Better than you," the Black Swan says, smirking. She rises to her feet, and looks at John. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he says, still shocked by what the dangerous villain could do to him. He steps forward and lifts the semi-conscious villain, hauling her over his shoulder. The pair of vigilantes head back to the Tumbler, taking Poison Ivy with them, and set off to the police station, deciding to personally hand over the woman who's been causing so much trouble in Gotham.

**-OCW-**

**A/N: **And there's chapter six! I know it may look like Poison Ivy went down kind of easily, but there's a reason for that. I promise.

Songs that inspired this chapter:

**Crazy for This Girl – Evan and Jaron**

**Off with her Head – Icon for Hire**

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**Questions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I'm really sorry about the wait, but as some of you have probably seen, I started a Vampire Diaries story that has taken up a lot of my time since I recently began watching the show again. I've been feeling pretty crappy about not updating this story, so here's chapter seven! **Suggestions of Rosalie's revelation to John would be much appreciated. I pretty much have it figured out, but hearing how you guys would like to see her secret revealed would be great!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan… Even though I'd really like to. If I did I would put much more John Blake in the movie. And my characters would most definitely be added.

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**highlander348: **Aww, I'm glad you liked the puppy moment at the beginning. And don't worry, Nightwing is definitely the sidekick in this story. The Black Swan is definitely the main hero in this story. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**IaMcHrIsSi: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Theonlyredhead: **I'm really glad that you like this story! Sorry about the wait! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**kindleflame5: **Ha, yes she did! Poison Ivy is definitely up to something, and you'll find out in this chapter! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**WinterRain36: **Don't worry, you'll find out Poison Ivy's little secret in this chapter! And I'll probably incorporate your suggestion into the next chapter because that's a good idea! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Katara Melody Cullen: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**JustAFlower13: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Luli Cullen: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**xxRebelxxYell: **Well, thank you for the compliment! That's so sweet of you to say! I'm really glad you like my stories so much. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Jolene: **Sorry about the wait. Thank you for the review!

**BookWorm: **Well, thank you for the compliment! Rosalie will be telling John her secret soon enough! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**RealHuntress18: **Well, thank you! I'm glad you like my stories so much! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**-OCW-**

John and the Black Swan stand at the two way mirror, observing the green clad, red haired, villain that is cuffed to the metal chair in the interrogation room. The Black Swan watches with a frown on her face as Jim Gordon attempts to question her, but she skillfully deflects every question that he asks her, and she shakes her head.

"I don't like this," the Black Swan mutters, and John looks at her. "She went down too easily. She could have easily taken us both; even I have to admit that. She's too skilled to have been beaten by us so quickly," she continues, and watches as Jim stands from his chair and exits the room. He sighs when he looks at the two masked vigilantes.

"She's just as bad as the Joker was with deflecting questions," he says, and the Black Swan sighs, before moving past him, and entering the room.

"Well, look who it is. Think you can get me an aspirin? You gave me quite the headache," Poison Ivy says, looking up at the Black Swan.

"You went down pretty fast," the Black Swan comments, and Poison Ivy smirks at her. "But from what I saw, you match or might even surpass my fighting skills. What happened? Get too tired?"

"Maybe your handsome side kick distracted me," Poison Ivy says, and the Black Swan takes Jim's vacated chair. "Is he single? I probably wouldn't kill him as soon as the others."

"I'm sure that even if he didn't have a girlfriend, you wouldn't stand a chance. He's one of those guys who have standards," the Black Swan says with a smirk, and the grin is wiped from Poison Ivy's face immediately. "Now, you never answered my question. Awfully rude of you."

"You know, me and you seem to be a lot alike. I bet underneath that mask, you're just a girl with a monumentally screwed up past. Everyone who wears a mask has some sort of issues. Let me guess… Daddy issues?" Poison Ivy asks, and the Black Swan tilts her head to the side, her face betraying absolutely no emotion. "Does your little partner know who you are underneath that pretty little mask of yours?"

"How about we cut right to the chase, shall we? You tell me what you're doing in Gotham, and I'll let the police escort you to Arkham, and you'll arrive safe and sound, as opposed to me taking you, and you'll arrive pretty banged up," the Black Swan says, her eyes cold and hard.

"God, you and the police. Question after question, after question," Poison Ivy complains, and sighs. "Maybe I'd be more inclined to cooperate if your handsome partner was in here."

"Sorry, no can do. Now, what are you doing in Gotham?" the Black Swan questions, and Poison Ivy rolls her eyes, before leaning her head back a bit.

"I heard through the grape-vine that Gotham was some kind of super villain hotspot. Thought I might come check it out," she says, and the Black Swan frowns, before smirking a bit.

"So you decided to be a follower, not a leader. Is that your issue? Were you one of the geeky girls in school, who didn't have many friends?" the Black Swan asks, and Poison Ivy glares menacingly at her before tugging on her hand cuffs harshly, trying to lunge at the vigilante. "My, my, I've hit a nerve. I guess I'm right."

"You obviously aren't good at questioning people. Insulting them isn't a way to get answers," Poison Ivy says darkly, the glare never vanishing from her pretty face.

"You were going to kill my partner tonight. Let's just say I'm feeling a little catty," the Black Swan remarks, and she narrows her eyes when Poison Ivy smirks.

"You know, that's the problem with police officers," Poison Ivy says thoughtfully. "The whole partner thing. And that seems to be the problem with you. Having a partner is only gonna get you killed in the end. And I can't say that I won't be overjoyed when I hear on the news that Gotham's Black Swan finally meets her untimely end."

The Black Swan stares blankly at the red haired woman for a few moments, before smirking at her, amused.

"And I'm sure it just tears you up inside that you won't be the one to end it all for me," the Black Swan says. "Because you'll be locked up, rotting away in Arkham where you belong," she says, standing up. She makes to exit the room when Poison Ivy stops her with her words.

"I won't be able to kill you, not that I really ever had any intentions of doing so, but _he _will," she calls, her low sultry voice echoing around the brightly lit room.

"He?" the Black Swan asks, slowly walking back to the table, her heels clicking loudly on the linoleum floor. "He as in?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Poison Ivy says. "He's heard all about you. The Batman's replacement. A beautifully skilled fighter, extraordinarily concealed identity. Gotham's first female masked hero, and now you have a partner. He's _dying _to meet you."

"You know… I've always had a really low tolerance for people who speak in cryptic riddles," the Black Swan says, standing beside Poison Ivy's chair, and gripping one of the bars that hold up the arm of the chair, before pulling it sharply to the side, turning the chair to face her. "So," she starts, placing a hand on each of the armrests, and leaning closer to Poison Ivy, intimidating, "how about we skip the whole… Beating around the bush… Dancing around the topic… Whatever metaphor you'd like to use, and tell me who this mystery guy is."

"I wish I could… But that ruins the surprise. But don't worry, sweetie, you'll meet him soon enough. Once I'm taken in, he'll be on his way. You and your little friends out there can do all you can to keep me off the record, but he's got friends in high places. He'll find out," Poison Ivy says, smirking dangerously at the Black Swan. "I was only sent here to cause a bit of trouble, and once the people of Gotham relax upon my arrest, he'll be here to terrify them all over again. Now, you all thought I was bad… But this guy, he's the real deal," she says, and the Black Swan rises to her full height when she sees that Poison Ivy isn't going to say anything more. She glances at the mirror, and makes her way out of the room. "It's about to get really cold in Gotham, very soon," Poison Ivy calls just before the Black Swan shuts the door.

"You think she's bluffing?" one of the police officers who showed up to watch the interrogation asks.

"They never do," Jim says, before looking at the Black Swan who has gone back to looking through the window at Poison Ivy. "What are you thinking?"

"That we have no option but to put her in Arkham. If she's serious about this guy… I'm just hoping that he isn't as bad as Bane."

**-OCW-**

The Saturday after Poison Ivy's incarceration Rosalie finds herself taking Lacey on a walk through the park, and she pulls her phone out of the pocket of her jacket, and she smiles a bit when she sees that Bruce is calling her.

"Well, hello stranger," Rosalie answers, smiling.

"Hey, I saw that you and John put Poison Ivy away," Bruce says, and Rosalie can tell that he's smiling. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, very much," Rosalie says, chuckling. "Listen, uh…," Rosalie starts, while glancing around a bit. "That night, while I was questioning her… She mentioned something about some guy who's apparently gonna be coming here to Gotham after she's put away. Something about him being 'the real deal'," Rosalie says, sitting down on a bench.

"Is that all she said?" he asks, suddenly serious.

"She said a lot, but it was mostly all spoken in vague hints and cryptic riddles," Rosalie says, shaking her head. "The thing that stood out the most to me though is when I was walking out of the room, she said something like… 'It's about to get really cold in Gotham, very soon.'"

"I have no idea what that means," Bruce says, and Rosalie can tell that he's frowning.

"Yeah, neither do I," Rosalie sighs. "I don't know… But I have the worst feeling that she isn't bluffing."

"Villains like that never bluff," Bruce says. "You know, I could always come back. Selina's been complaining about missing you."

"I'm so sure that, that would go over very well. The Batman, back from the dead," Rosalie says, chuckling a bit. "No… I think John and I have it covered."

"You don't sound so sure about that," Bruce says, knowingly.

"Look… I have my mother's pride, but I'm not stupid enough to not accept help when I need it. I… Let's just wait until this guy shows up, if he's gonna show up at all," Rosalie says, looking at Lacey who lies down at Rosalie's feet.

"Alright," Bruce says, sighing. "I want you to tell me immediately if you ever need help. Selina and I will be on our way, no matter what time it is."

"I appreciate that, Bruce," Rosalie says, nodding with a small smile.

"Now, branching out on the vigilante subject, have you told John who you are yet?" Bruce asks, and Rosalie raises an eyebrow.

"No, I haven't," Rosalie says, coolly.

"You may really want to think about telling him if you want your relationship to stay the way it is," Bruce advises. "Because whether or not you want to think so, he'll find out, and I think he'd take it a lot better if you just told him yourself."

"You know, you're not the first person to tell me that," Rosalie says, and sighs. "I just don't know how to. Plus… Bruce, John's so protective, and he's so caring, and sweet… If I told him, he'd be distracted while we fight, and I can't have that. I can't let that happen, because he'll get himself killed."

"I think you're underestimating him, Rosalie. There's always the possibility that he'll just fight harder to keep you alive," Bruce says sensibly, and Rosalie shakes her head.

"That's just not a chance that I'm willing to take," Rosalie says. "Not when there's a chance that a new dangerous villain is coming to Gotham, who apparently 'is dying to meet me'."

"Is that what Poison Ivy said to you?" Bruce asks.

"Mhm," Rosalie hums, crossing one of her legs over the other.

"Listen, why don't you get Jim Gordon to get you a little bit of time with her? Try to get a little more information out of her, but this time I want you to record the conversation, and then send it to me," Bruce says, and Rosalie nods.

"I'll see what I can do," Rosalie says, and glances to her left, and she smiles a bit when she sees John walking her way. "Listen, John's here, so I'll get back to you a little later."

"Alright, be careful tonight, Rosalie," Bruce says.

"Always am," Rosalie says, and hangs up. "Hey," she says with a smile to John and she stands.

"Hey," he says, grinning back, leaning in, and giving her a soft kiss. When John pulls away they both look down and chuckle at Lacey who is practically jumping up and down, demanding attention.

"She's such an attention hog," Rosalie says, and John laughs.

"Kind of like somebody else I know," he says, giving Rosalie a pointed look that she scowls at.

"I'm not an attention hog," Rosalie says.

"I know… You're _the _attention hog," John says, and Rosalie shoves him while laughing.

"Jerk," she says, walking down the path with Lacey.

"Ouch," John says, putting a dramatic hand over his heart. She rolls her eyes at his dramatics, and keeps walking as he keeps pace with her. He wraps an arm around her shoulders as they walk, and she smiles a bit. "So what are you gonna be doing tonight?"

"I have a paper to finish," Rosalie lies smoothly, but can't ignore the guilty feeling that dwells at the pit of her stomach when he nods with a smile. She doesn't ask him the same question, not wanting him to have to lie to her to save him the guilt. "You wanna leave?"

"Sure," John says, and they make their way to Rosalie's car. He casually plucks the keys from her hand.

"Maybe I wanted to drive," Rosalie says, opening the back door, and placing Lacey inside.

"I'm the guy. I'm supposed to drive," John says, and Rosalie laughs.

"How sexist of you," she says, getting in the passenger side of the car, while John gets in the driver's side. John smirks at her, before leaning close to her, and pressing his lips to hers again. Rosalie chuckles a bit into the kiss before reaching up and putting a hand on the back of his neck while responding to the kiss.

**-OCW-**

John and the Black Swan breathe heavily after taking out four criminals who were attempting to break into a jewelry store, and Rosalie can't help but admit that they put up a particularly good fight. The two of them get into the Tumbler as the sun begins to rise, and the Black Swan drives the two of them back to the Bat Cave. The Black Swan takes a seat at the computers and listens as John changes out of his costume, and back into his normal clothes.

"You know, we've been working together for a while. Ever since the Bane incident," John says, and the Black Swan turns the chair around to face him. She tilts her head slightly at him.

"You're right. We have," she says, standing.

"You know who I am behind the mask, and under the costume," John says, looking straight into her eyes.

"What are you getting at?" the Black Swan asks, lowly.

"Who are you?" John asks, taking a step closer to her.

"You don't need to know," she says, taking a few steps away from him. John reaches out and quickly grabs her glove covered forearm.

"I may not need to know, but I think I deserve to know," John growls, glaring down at her. The Black Swan glares back, and grabs his wrist. She pries his hand off of her arm, shoves him back a bit with her elbow, and twists his arm behind his back.

"You should really watch out for who you grab like that," the Black Swan says, darkly before releasing him. She begins walking away from him and John turns around to look at her retreating form.

"That time saving Jim Gordon in the hospital isn't the first time I've seen you," John says, and the Black Swan turns around, looking at him curiously. "You've saved my life before. When I first joined the force. I was cornered by two pretty big gang members, and they were gonna kill me. They had their guns pointed at me, cocked and ready. But you came out of nowhere, kicked both of their asses, and you left after asking if I was okay. I never had the chance to say thank you."

"You've more than made up for that recently," the Black Swan says, not letting the realization show on her face. Rosalie, since meeting John formally at the restaurant when she worked there, couldn't place where she knew him from. She feels the urge to face palm for not remembering that particular moment. The Black Swan sighs, before looking at John. "You'll know who I am when I decide to tell you. Patience is a virtue, John," she says, and John rolls his eyes before turning around, and the Black Swan listens patiently as he exits the Bat Cave. She slumps against the wall and sighs deeply.

**-OCW-**

"How were your classes today, Miss Rosalie?" Alfred asks while he prepares Rosalie's dinner of spaghetti Bolognese.

"Long, and exhausting," Rosalie says, plopping down on one of the chairs at the dining table.

"Well, that would probably have to do with the fact that you got in at around 5:30 this morning, Miss Rosalie," Alfred quips, dishing her dinner out on a plate.

"Alfred, really, how many times do I have to tell you do drop the whole 'Miss Rosalie' thing?" Rosalie groans, putting her head in her hands. Alfred chuckles a bit and brings her plate to her and sets it in front of her. He taps her elbows, which were resting on the mahogany wood of the table, with his index finger. Rosalie glances up at him with a questioning look.

"No elbows on the table," Alfred says.

Rosalie gives the man a dry look and casually removes her elbows from the table. She picks up her fork and takes a large bite of her food. The lets out an approving moan and swallows the food.

"This is delicious, as always, Alfred," Rosalie says.

"Thank you, Miss Rosalie," Alfred says, and prepares to walk away.

"Why don't you join me? You always make enough for the both of us. Eat with me so I don't feel like such a loser," Rosalie says to the man, who smiles at her.

"As you wish, Miss Rosalie," Alfred says, and Rosalie chuckles a bit. She picks up the remote to the small television that rests on the counter by the table and turns it on. She watches the news between bites of her dinner, and smiles at Alfred as he joins her at the table.

"And as always, The Black Swan has been doing a phenomenal job at cleaning up the streets of Gotham, along with Gotham's police force. But there's also been reports of a new vigilante out there that we at the studio have taken to calling him 'Nightwing,'" the anchorman says.

"Nightwing?" Rosalie asks, and ponders this name for a few moments. She nods slowly. "Not bad. I think he'll like it," Rosalie says, looking at Alfred.

"Yes Dave, and we can't help but think he's doing a great job as well," the anchorwoman agrees.

"Aww… John's first taste of notoriety," Rosalie coos. "I wish I could see his face right now."

"The Black Swan and her side-kick, Nightwing," the anchorman says, making Rosalie unceremoniously drop her fork. Alfred looks at her blank face, a little concerned, but all concern is immediately replaced by amusement as Rosalie spontaneously combusts into a bout of raucous laughter.

**-OCW-**

**A/N: **And there's the long awaited chapter seven! I hope you all liked it!

**No songs for this chapter.**

**New outfits on Polyvore! Link on my profile!**

**Questions?  
Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


End file.
